


Venice Bitch

by ailurodelrey



Series: Lana Del Rey Song Prompts [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Richie Tozier, Camping, Eddie Is A Good Top, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Fluff and Smut, Fucking, Light Angst, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Richie Tozier Cries During Sex, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Mess, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Sort Of, Top Eddie Kaspbrak, actual smut this time, duh - Freeform, fucking in the forest, i guess that's what we're rolling with, the turtle is probably watching, top eddie/bottom richie rights, when doesn't he?, you can't control me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25702729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ailurodelrey/pseuds/ailurodelrey
Summary: While out camping, our favorite boys get frisky by the fire (im not proud of this but it's for the series ;-;)
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Lana Del Rey Song Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867363
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	Venice Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by the song "Venice Bitch" by Lana Del Rey (fucking love her kill me)

The stars above that sat in the sapphire-blue sky would sometimes catch Eddie’s attention. The way they always created images of objects and people without even trying did in itself sound intimidating, yet enticing. Cliché it sounded, didn’t it? With his head resting on a gritty log and his arms crossed over his chest, his legs were left near the crackling fire that Richie continued to throw twigs and paper into.

He turned his head to take a glance at his friend; a cigarette between his lips and soft cheeks standing out by the light from the fire. Still had the same goofy glasses and curly, dark hair. Richie darted his eyes to Eddie, smirking once he realized he was staring. “You might as well take a picture while you’re at it.” He said, removing the cigarette and putting it out on the log he was sitting in front of.

“Okay,” Eddie replied, and with a swift motion grabbed the camera that was laying in the grass beside him to snap a picture. It phased Richie for a moment, until he frowned at the picture that printed. He growled lightly, then reached his arm over to grab the picture, “Give me that!”

Eddie laughed as the picture was yanked out of his hand, “It was  _ your  _ idea, genius!”

“Oh, well look at what we have here,” Richie began, inspecting the photo, “material for the fire!”

“Don’t you dare! That film is expensive!” Eddie yelped, snatching back the photo and shoving it into his pocket. With an exaggerated sigh, Richie threw back his head and fell limp. “Why do you even want that?”

Eddie sent him a smile that he didn’t see. “There’s worse pictures I have of you,”

“Blegh, whatever.” Richie surrendered, laying down next to Eddie.

For a while, they sat in blissful silence. Eddie would feel his cheeks burn when Richie’s hand grazed his own, while Richie’s heart would thump rapidly at the sound of Eddie’s calm breathing, sounding like a soothing melody. A mess, they both were. Maybe Richie got used to his seemingly one-sided feelings for his friend, but in no way healthy.  _ After all _ , he thought,  _ someone like Eds deserves someone amazing. Someone like him. I could never be with him, and we both know that. Hope he finds someone sweet in college, maybe someone strong with functional parents.  _ As his melancholic thoughts continued to flow freely through his mind, he hadn’t noticed Eddie putting his smaller hand over his. Eddie immediately felt warm skin, smooth to the touch. He hadn’t even noticed he’d done this himself until it already happened. When Richie snapped his thoughts away, he flushed a deep red when he felt Eddie’s hand and turned his head away to hide himself, but he didn’t attempt to move his hand. Eddie noticed the embarrassment, unknowingly giving Richie a sympathetic gaze. 

He wondered why Richie was so closed off sometimes. What was he so afraid of? Eddie knew what he himself felt, there were no questions. Even if the idea of loving someone of the same gender appeared gross to most at the time, he didn’t ever understand the difference. He knew Richie didn’t either. That curly-haired boy could never think in such a way, his mind Eddie would only. Constantly trying to lighten the mood, putting others before himself at any cost, hyperactive thoughts turning into actions. The boy he came to know so well, he began to love more and more every day, all the way from his contagious laugh to his long, curled eyelashes set with bright, amber irises fueled by joy. He squeezed Richie’s hand, feeling the tension from his friend build. 

“Why are you so stressed?” Eddie asked aloud.

“Your mom hasn’t texted me back since yesterday,”

Eddie scoffed, though he internally frowned at the fact that Richie moved to sit up, taking off his glasses to clean them with his shirt. “It’s getting late, we should probably go to sleep.” Richie said, looking over at Eddie with those big, puppy-dog eyes, desperate for something that Eddie couldn’t quite place his finger on. So, he sat up next to his friend, staring up at him as Richie did the same. They stayed this way for a second, faces and lips merely touching, sending sparks through both of their veins. Finally, Eddie decided  _ screw it,  _ sliding his hand down Richie’s forearm, keeping his eyes locked with the other boy’s. The fear shone right through Richie’s face, any other emotions became sheer. Eddie scooted closer, rubbing his other hand up Richie’s thigh, feeling the boy gasp shakily. “Please, tell me right now if you’re playing a joke on me.” He said.

“Must be a really long joke, I’ve been dropping hints for about a year now.” Eddie replied with a warm smile. Then, he leaned up and placed his lips on Richie’s, closing his eyes and feeling heat in his chest rise as the sparks turned into fireworks. God, it felt so perfect, so right, the nicotine didn't even make Eddie turn away in disgust. Richie’s hands anxiously wrapped themselves around Eddie’s shoulders, one hand stroking the back of his head and mussing his chestnut-brown hair. He leaned into the kiss after a moment, hungrily searching for the other’s tongue. They brushed together, trading hot saliva and sweet, tender motions before they began to pick up the pace. Richie was practically turned into a puddle, ready to let Eddie mold him in whatever way he pleased. Already, he felt tears prick painfully at the corners of his eyes, but he kept them tightly shut to hide them away. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t stifle the chokes he let out from nearly sobbing.

Eddie pulled away gently, checking on Richie to see what was the matter. 

“I’m sorry, fuck. Did I fuck up? I’m so sorry, dude-” Richie began to ramble after letting out a sob as he roughly rubbed at his eye making his glasses fall off, but Eddie silenced him by placing a hand on his cheek and brushing away a stray tear with his thumb, “Hush, you didn’t do anything wrong.” He said in that honey-soft voice that made Richie’s insides turn to mush. Eddie leaned back in again, keeping control and taking the lead. Richie laid down, arms still around Eddie’s neck and tears still falling down his cheeks. If only he knew what he was doing to Eddie right now, maybe he wouldn’t feel so insecure. “You’re fucking perfect, beautiful,”

“You mean that?” Richie asked through the kiss. 

He chuckled, sliding his hands up Richie’s shirt and feeling the curve of his hips, massaging the skin. “God, yes. I can’t imagine living without getting to touch you like this at least once in my life...” He said with a low groan, leading to the boy beneath him letting out a moan that he attempted to muffle. 

Eddie broke away, beginning to lay kisses down the boy’s pale jaw down to his neck. Again, Richie muffled another couple of noises that Eddie desperately needed to hear. “Come on, baby, you don’t have to be quiet out here.” He reassured, licking and nibbling over a certain spot on the side of Richie’s neck. This time, he whined aloud, “Fuck, Eds, Eddie-” before cutting himself off with a moan. 

He felt himself grow harder, squeezing himself between Richie’s thighs that he started kneading at. “How do you not see how flawless you really are? That’s all I ever see.” He asked.

“I guess I can’t see what you can,” Richie replied, running his finger’s through Eddie’s soft hair. 

This made the butterflies in Eddie’s stomach churn. All he wanted to do was make his baby feel good, make him forget every problem that may exist in his mind. Slowly, he began grinding against Richie’s ass through their clothes. He pulled up the boy’s shirt, kissing down his chest until he reached his nipple, sucking delicately then rougher with the moments that passed by. Richie squealed, squirmed, throwing his head back as his back arched up high, hands clinging to Eddie’s hair. “Ah, Eddie, please...”

“What do you want from me, sweetheart?” Eddie questioned, lifting his head up.

“Fuck… fuck me, please, I need you so bad,” He replied, panting and gasping for air. 

Soon, Eddie was unbuttoning the boy’s pants, slipping them off with ease. Once they were off, he glided his hands up and down Richie’s smooth thighs, still trailing kisses down lower and lower until he found the hem of his boxers. Now, Richie was trying to pry away Eddie’s shirt, which he happily obliged to, taking it off and tossing it onto the log next to them. The fire crackled, dying out as they touched each other eagerly. Richie stared at Eddie’s chest in admiration, on the verge of drooling, sliding his hands down till they reached his pants then unbuttoning them. His whines grew louder and louder, ringing like musical notes through the empty forest clearing. 

Eddie helped remove his own jeans, taking them off then placing them in the same spot as his shirt. After, he began taking off Richie’s boxers, stopping mid-way to begin sucking on three of his fingers, licking thoroughly until they were soaked, dripping with saliva. Finally, he took off the boxers and started rubbing his hand over Richie’s ass with a gentle hand, eating up every little sound Richie made from the motion. “Are you ready?” He asked.

“Yes- so fucking ready, fuck,” 

With that, Eddie inserted a wet digit into the boy’s entrance, feeling the walls tighten around his finger. He worked it in deeper, Richie’s hands clenching his shoulders as his nails dug into the skin. Eddie bit his lip, trying to ignore the pre-cum dripping from his hard member. “Ah, Eddie!” He cried.

“So sensitive, I’m not even in you yet.” Eddie commented, voice low but still soft. He put in another finger, stretching him out as much as he could with the two, then he put in another. Already, Richie was bucking his hips and whining madly, giving Eddie the signal to stop using his fingers. Taking them out, he spit on his hand, rubbing the wet liquid over his cock and using the pre-cum as extra lube. He positioned himself, pushing in slowly, causing the boy beneath him to tremble and moan. “Fuck! Eddie- Eddie...” He drawled.

“God, you’re tight,” Eddie said, “you feel so good, baby,”

Once fully in, Eddie pulled out a little then went back in, hearing Richie cry, “Faster, ah,  _ please! _ ”

Eddie did so, pulling out faster than before, slamming back in until he felt a soft little spot that caused Richie to go wild. He begged for more, bucked his hips for more, he needed this more than he knew. Eddie couldn’t help but groan and bite his bottom lip from the pure euphoria he felt, not only on his cock, but everywhere else; those nails that dug deeper and deeper into his shoulders, Richie’s legs wrapping themselves around his waist, it was even better than he’d imagined. He ran his hands over Richie’s stomach, waist, hips, ass, thighs, so much softer than he would have thought. 

He kept pushing in and out, hitting that spot with every thrust in. “Eddie!” Richie yelped. 

“Yeah, just like that sweetie. You’re so good for me, so perfect...” Eddie said, stroking Richie’s hair and looking into those ecstatic eyes. He leaned down and gave him another passionate kiss, feeding on the warmth of his mouth and tongue. Richie took his hands off Eddie’s shoulders to put them on his cheeks, stroking them with weak hands. When the kiss broke, he held Eddie forehead against his own while he came close to the edge, keeping every tender moment close.

“I’m gonna- fuck, Eds, I’m gonna cum-” He said.

“Go ahead, baby. Cum for me.”

He kept bucking his hips until he threw his head back again and came, walls tightening around Eddie, cum dripping down his cock as he felt Eddie twitch, and with a moan, cum too. The hot liquid filled him up leaking out of his entrance. He would never forget that feeling, Eddie’s cum inside of him, so much that it couldn’t stay all in.

“You were so good,” Eddie praised, laying another kiss on Richie’s lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading to the end! im not that good at writing smut but i've been wanting to for a while and what better name could it be given?  
> none, exactly  
> I MIGHT add another chapter, i'll see how this does first. if anyone wants another one i'll probably add one, or maybe go back to working on the millions of WIPS in my docs (yes, theres smut in there wink wink). if you liked it, please let me know! if you didn't, also let me know i love all comments


End file.
